Strange Love
by miss-prag
Summary: Bella is a wealthy film star and Edward is a moneymaking business man. The two travel on a plane together, by accident, and at first, hate each other, but slowly, progress builds as they soon fall in love. Rated M for language only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is the first time I'm writing a Twilight Fanfic, so please **

**Comment on if its good or not. **

**Btw, Stephenie Meyer owns everything. :) **

Strange Love

**Chapter 1 – Sharing **

BPOV

I rolled my eyes at the person who was talking, more like blabbering at me. All I had heard from the director was "… More enthusiasm" and "say it like you mean it" and "You're the best actor in Hollywood, that's why we picked you" and that's when I started to space out. I was tired. I had only had two hours sleep when my annoying cell had woken me up, and my director had insisted that I come for the shooting. So, here I was, in my outfit, my assistant, Alice Cullen, mouthing "sorry" from the sides. I glared at her. Don't get me wrong, I liked her, but what with her peppy personality, it sometimes got annoying.

I'm Isabella Swan, but prefer Bella. You've probably heard of me, everyone has. I'm the famous superhot movie star every director craved for me to be in their movie. Paparazzi followed me like a dog followed its owner. I yawned.

"Miss Swan, are you even paying attention?" The whats-his-name director asked.

"More enthusiasm, say it like I mean it, got it." I gave him a thumbs-up, for effect.

We went into the trailer, where they dabbed makeup and gave me my outfit to wear, and I quickly slipped it on. They straightened my curly/wavy brown hair, and applied extra mascara and eye shadow on so it didn't look like my eyes were drooping, although they were. The other actor, who was playing some guy who loved me, even though I was poor ( In the movie, not in real life) and he'd do anything for me. Even though, in real life, he wouldn't. I came out of the trailer, and acted throughout each single line.

"Oh, Peter, I love you so much, but you know you and I live in different worlds, you are supposed to get married to Charlotte, and I am nothing compared to her…" and this is where he shushes me and takes me in the most passionate kiss ever, which is exactly what he does. Except that the kiss was wet and slimy, but I had to hide my disgust because we were on camera.

"Linda, I don't care about Charlotte and her money. I want you, and you only, and no matter what happens, I'll always stick to you no matter what…" and just like that, with perfect lines said, one hour of the movie was finished already. Of course, we had to keep changing the scenes and getting out of our clothes, but we finished the whole movie, because the other half was already finished.

My work was done. Now I could go home and sleep peacefully.

"Alice, get my bags, I'm going home." I said once I was changed.

Alice looked doubtful.

"Er, Bella, I'm afraid that's not possible. You, see, we, um, have another meeting with the director Stevie Hewitt today. He wants to sign you on a film."

"_What?!_" I asked as confusion and anger swept through me.

I almost felt like punching Alice that how she could go behind my back and say yes, but, I decided, she was only doing it because she knew it would earn me big money, because Stevie Hewitt was known for throwing loads of money for actresses just by saying one line in a movie. So, I nodded, smoothed out my hair, put a coat of berry lip gloss on, pushed my Versace glasses as far as they would go, and said, "Let's go," to her. We sat in my air-conditioned BMW.

I had a craving for a chai latte from Starbucks, but decided to go past it. After all, we were in New York City, the city that never slept. Finally, we got there, at his huge mansion. He was already there, dressed in an Armani suit. Handsome.

"Bellaaa!" he got off the table and kissed me fiercely on the lips. Stevie Hewitt was also known for kissing female actresses lip to lip instead of shaking hands. I was already used to this.

"So, what's up?" I asked casually, taking my sunglasses off.

"A big-time movie, that's what." He said, grinning like it was going to win the Oscars. Of course.

"Mmhmm. And, the plot, characters, setting…?" I asked.

"Of course. The story is about a guy looking for the perfect girl, I mean, he's seriously hot, not that I judge, but he hasn't found the right girl yet, so he's looking, traveling, but doesn't find anyone. And then, bam! He meets Evangeline, who's a whore, but sweet from the heart. I'm just telling you the shortened version, though."

I let it all sink in. "And, I'm supposed to be the whore he's fallen in love with?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Hmm. "So, who's the guy?" I asked, curious.

"Ryan Blake." He answered, watching my reaction.

I gasped. Ryan Blake was the hottest actor on planet Earth. And he was also expensive, too.

"So, what do you say?" he asked, holding the contract papers in his hand.

I snatched the papers from his hand. I always like to read the precautions and warnings. Aha. Caught one.

"It says here that we're supposed to travel; is this true?" I asked.

"Ah, smart girl; and yes, we are supposed to travel. He meets the girl in Switzerland, but the girl is American. The bits of scenes and shooting in here is already solved."

I bit my lip. "So you had already started shooting without consulting me about it first?" I asked.

But he simply smiled. "But you said yes, right?"

"But what if I say no?"

"Who would?"

I smiled. "No one." I said as I signed my initials on the papers, and handed them to him.

He smiled back. "Exactly." And then he got down to business.

"So, we leave tomorrow for Switzerland."

"Tomorrow?! But, I haven't even packed and, what if I've got other stuff to do??"

"Sweetheart, you've signed a contract, and plus, what could be more important than your job?"

"The fact that maybe I'm already working on another movie, too?" I lied.

"Oh, honey, tell 'em that you're with me, and they'll understand. If they don't, I can throw a few notes in and all will be better." He winked.

I sighed. "Yeah, okay; whatever." I got up from my seat and made my way toward the car. If we were leaving tomorrow, I had better get ready. Just then, the amazing Ryan Blake stepped in front of me.

"Hi, Bella." He whispered in my ear, his cool voice startling me.

"Heey Ryan," I cooed sexily.

"You free tonight?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.

I knew I had to pack, but, who could resist?

"No she isn't." Stevie answered for me. Damn him.  
"And your not either. You have to pack."

"Ugh. Dang."

I smiled. Me and Alice got into the car and headed home. Of course, Dave dropped Alice home first, and then me.

EPOV

"Damn, now where did I put that passport?" I asked to myself, sorting through the piles of neatly stacked papers. I had a flight to Switzerland tomorrow, with a business client. I worked and managed my own business. Sure, it took a lot of effort, but I am a hard working man. I think. I was so busy looking I hadn't even spotted my sister coming through the door.

"Edward!!" she said enthusiastically, throwing herself on me.

"Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me, Alice."

She smiled. She was on the phone with someone, going on about how she needed the private jet right now and that the flight was tomorrow. From the tone of her voice, the other person had said no.

"So, how's that evil superstar boss of yours?" he asked, knowing that she was Bella Swan's--- THE Bella Swan's assistant.

"Hey! She's not that bad, if you get to know her."

"Which I never will." He smiled. He reached into the deep pocket of the briefcase, and whala! The passport.

"Found it." He smiled to himself.

"Found what?" she mouthed from her cell phone.

"The passport for my Switzerland trip tomorrow." He mouthed back slowly, so she could understand. Her eyes bulged out. Her mouth fell open. She snapped her phone shut.

I laughed. "What was that for?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward." She sang happily. I knew she only did this when she wanted something.

"Yes?"

"You have a private jet for tomorrow night for Switzerland, right?"

I was still confused, but nodded.

"It's just going to be you, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um, Edward, I was on the phone with the flight travelers, and they said that all the private jets were already booked for tomorrow… and, um, Bella Swan also has to be in Switzerland tomorrow, and, this was last minute stuff, and its really important, so I was wondering if you could, kind of, share it with us?"

My jaw set. With Alice I could do, but no way could I bare that selfish, low-life, Bella. I had never met her, but with the way Alice had talked about her when she had very first started to work for her, I hated her. Even though Alice started liking her now.

I sighed. "Okay, but if you're coming."

"Oh, thank you, Edward!" she cooed.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't expect me to fall at her feet like every other guy in this world would."

She laughed. "Don't worry."

BPOV

"What do you mean you couldn't find a private jet?" I yelled at Alice. She couldn't find a private jet for me because ALL of them were booked. Now, we were traveling with her brother, Edward because apparently he also had to go to Switzerland for a business trip.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Alice had said he had hated me. Part of it was her fault, because I knew that at first when she was my assistant I had been rude to her, and she had spilled it out to her brother. But, even before that, he wasn't very fond of me. Great. I was traveling with someone who hated my guts. Just great.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It was the best I could do."

"I know. You tried. Anyway, we should go." I said. I got my bags and my things, put my sunglasses on, and we hurried away from my penthouse. I locked it, along with my keys, and we got into the car.

* * *

We got on the private jet plane, but there was no sign of her brother. I was a little curious to see him. Alice had warned me that he was undeniably handsome and girls were always ogling him. I don't think so. Maybe she was telling the truth, but I didn't believe the "undeniably handsome" part one bit.

"Alice, is that you?" a male voice asked once we came in.

"Yeah, Edward, it's _us_." The male voice groaned in return. Wow. He really did hate me.

I turned to get a better view of him. I took my sunglasses off, and gaped at him.

The guy had bronze tousled hair, chalky white skin, and emerald green eyes. Even through his shirt, I could see his built-in chest and muscles, his chiseled face, his perfect features. Wow. Alice wasn't lying.

Even though he hated me, I wished he didn't.

"Um, hi." I said, beads of sweat appearing on my forehead. I, Bella Swan, was nervous in front of someone. Well, this was a first.

He didn't say anything. He just glared at me. No, first he eyed me up and down, and then glared.

I was getting nervous (ha!) so I sat beside Alice, across from him.

She kept me occupied for some time, but in between I'd glance at him and he'd just be reading something, his eyes focused on that. Not even once, he glanced my way. Alice was distracting me with something about "ball gowns", I think. Then we met eyes. He quickly looked away, but I kept staring. I think he was getting annoyed at that, and stuffed his book in his face. I frowned.

"I think you're falling for my brother." Alice whispered in my ear. I jumped in my seat.

"No, I'm not." I whispered back.

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!" I whisper-shouted.

"Then how come you were looking at him so much?"

I shrugged.

She let the topic slide. I sighed in relief.

EPOV

She wouldn't stop staring at me. Throughout the whole flight, she had stared at me, looked at me with awe. I had to admit, she was pretty, and she had talked to Alice like they were best friends. Even Alice had smiled and giggled with her, too. But, still. I wasn't that fond of her. I got out of the plane, along with my briefcase and luggage. She was having trouble carrying her three bags of luggage, while I watched. Damn. I couldn't just watch her struggling. Muttering to myself, I carried the bags for her and put it in her BMW waiting for her.

"Um, thanks." She blushed as she closed the trunk. She was avoiding eye contact with me, looking at the ground. I could tell she was nervous.

"No problem." I murmured. I said good bye to Alice, but mostly watched her.

I stood out of her way and whipped my phone open for a taxi. I looked at her one last time, which was a mistake. She stared right back at me, grinning as the car pulled away. I smiled back. She wasn't so bad. Of course, she was a movie star, and a guy in my position probably would've sprawled at her feet, but I wasn't that guy. Well, I was never going to see her again, anyway. She went her way, I went mine. But, I couldn't help, I had felt _something_ in that plane, and it definitely wasn't the air- conditioning.


	2. Coffee

**Heloo, once again. Again, I don't know how I'm writing, so I need YOU guys **

**To tell me that. Reviewww please. They make my day. :) **

**Chapter 2- Coffee **

BPOV

_He had carried my luggage for me._ I thought as we drove away, his shape becoming a memory now. Even though I had only known him for like, what a couple of hours, I had _felt _something in the plane. Not exactly a spark, but a connection, sort of. And, I was also surprised at myself for blushing and stammering in front of him. He was the first person that had that effect on me. I wasn't even nervous in front of Ryan, who was as equal as Edward.

Anyway, we arrived at the hotel, Alice and my room separate. I was glad for that; I needed my privacy, although her room was right next to mine. I slipped out of my Marc Jacobs outfit, and rolled into my SpongeBob pajamas and Abercrombie top. I shut the lights, climbed into bed, and pulled the sheets over my head. Soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the bright sunlight waking me up. I hopped out of bed, looked out through the window, and frosty looking mountains greeted me. I smiled. It was getting cold, so I put on a cardigan. I knew I had a video shoot in an hour, so I quickly showered, got into a Dolce & Gabanna chiffon bow top, grey Bongo skinny jeans, and a Ralph Lauren blazer my Jimmy Choo's, some makeup and hair products and I was out the door, banging on Alice's.

"Alice! It's me, Bella."

"Mmfngh." I heard from the other side of the door. Hearing that, she was still sleeping.

"Alice! We don't have enough time! Get your ass out of bed and change quickly!" I heard the shuffling of sheets, and finally footsteps on the ground. People were starting to stare, as they ogled me and finally realized who I was. Oh crap, crap, crap.

"Lookiee, its BELLA SWAN!" and people rushed over with that.

"Alice, open the goddamn door!" I shrieked before the fans could get any closer to me. They were running towards me. But then the door opened and I pushed myself inside.

"Woah, it's only been your first morning in Switzerland and fans are pounding on you already?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I guess," I panted, breathless, "they are."

"Sit." She motioned.

She went in the bathroom, showered quickly, got changed, and we opened the door, seeing if anyone was still out there. Thankfully, the place was empty. We sneaked away from the hall, got into and elevator, (which was also empty) and headed into our waiting car. (One advantage of being a celebrity, along with many others) and went for the shoot.

EPOV

"Hmmm, I don't know if I should take the chance. After all, you have your own business. Who knows if you betray me and run off with the money?" Mr. Rhodeson, my business client said. I smiled. I would be earning big money if this guy agreed to my offer.

"Mr. Rhodeson, I agree that I manage my own business, but doesn't that tell you something? That, I am hard-working, responsible, that's why I have such good progress. Mr. Rhodeson, I don't think there's anything you need to worry about, your money is in safe hands with me. If you buy my Switzerland land, then fifteen percent of your money will come to me, sixty percent of the money will go for the mall and managing the mall, and the rest is yours. You are the mall owner, but my offer to manage your account and savings is impeccable. And, if you want me to manage everything of yours, you'll also need to develop some trust for me." I said, meaning every word of it. I was a reliable businessman, I stuck to my word, I didn't betray my clients and run away with the money like some fool.

Mr. Rhodeson first stared at me for a long time, but then a smile spread across his wrinkly old face.

"I trust you, Mr. Cullen. You seem like a nice enough guy that won't deceive me and run away with my money." He said. I laughed. I handed him the agreement papers for him to sign. He signed his fancy initials on it where he needed to, and closed the portfolio and handed it back to me.

"So, when can we start?" I asked, eager.

"Right now." he smiled. He reached out of his tuxedo pocket and ripped a page from his checkbook. He quickly scribbled numbers on the check, and handed it to me. "It's your job to manage this." He said. On it was an amount of one million dollars. I gasped. Even fifteen percent of that would grant me enough money for a lifetime.

I smiled. "Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you."

He smiled his wrinkly smile. "Oh, I know you won't."

I put the check away safely in my suit pocket, and we shook hands and I was out of his office and into my car that I just bought yesterday. I had to get to the bank, to first put my fifteen percent in, and then manage the rest. Sixty percent would go towards the mall, for the workers, equipment, and other stuff. And twenty-five percent was Mr. Rhodeson's. I was just about to head out of the bank when I saw a familiar figure. If a guy from the age of twelve or older were here, he'd probably scream.

"Bella?" I asked, not sure if it was her.

She snapped her head around, and it was.

BPOV

I turned my head around to see the familiar voice who had called me.

Edward. I couldn't believe it, of all the places to meet; he had met me here, in the bank. Thank god Alice wasn't here, or else it would've been plain awkward.

"Hi, Edward." I said, dampness starting to form under my armpits already.

He was wearing a grey suit, and I noticed that he was wearing glasses, briefcase in hand. He saw me staring and quickly took the glasses off.

"Hi. What're you doing here?"

I laughed. "Doing what any other person would do."

He chuckled. "Right." I stared at the check in his hand.

"You gotta put it in the bank?"

He quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

"That can be done some other time. But, right now, I'm in the mood for some coffee." He grinned. I grinned back.

"I'm right behind you." I said as we walked out of the bank doors to look for a coffee shop.

It wasn't Starbucks, but a little café. It was cute. It had little wooden chairs lined across metal tables, and there was a tent over it. We went in, and I was crossing my fingers that I wouldn't be recognized. Switzerland or New York, everyone knew me.

We sat on a table, and Edward saw my stricken face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, complete worry in his eyes.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't have come here." I said. I think he took it the wrong way, because his eyes hardened.

"Yeah; let's go."

"No! I didn't mean _that_. It's just that, I don't want paparazzi here or people gasping and saying, 'Oh, look, its Isabella Swan!' and then jumping to me for autographs or kisses."

His face relaxed in understanding. "Oh. Well, this is a pretty small café. I don't think anyone would recognize you here."

I was still doubtful, but nodded anyways.

As predicted, no one saw me, rushed to me, or jumped. A plump looking lady in her twenties came and took our orders. She said something in German, and just as I was about to say "English, please." Edward replied back. Five minutes later the lady arrived with biscuits and creamy coffee. I was still shocked.

"You speak German?"

Edward nodded. "I travel a lot, so I have to learn the languages; it's essential for me. But, you're also a movie star, you have to travel, shouldn't you know some languages too?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I went to these German classes to learn some, but fell asleep right through all of it."

He laughed too. "Interesting."

"So… tell me about yourself. Why do you like sitting in a pathetic office writing and budgeting every single day of your pathetic life instead of doing more interesting things?"

He took a sip from his cup, and then calmly asked me, "Why do you like putting your face in front of pathetic cameras and have crazy pathetic maniacs pounding on you each time you get out of the house?"

The question burned my eyes, and hurt a lot, but I had to admit, it was true. Why did I? Oh yeah, because I was the daughter of a wealthy producer.

But still, he had no right to insult me like that. My jaw set.

"That was very mean." I commented.

"And like what you said wasn't."

I crossed my arms. Fine, if he was going to be this rude, then I wasn't having any of it. I stood up, grabbed my purse, and headed out. Like most guys probably would, he didn't run after me, nor did he say sorry. He just sat there, drinking his coffee. Which, for some strange reason, even though I barely knew him, brought tears to my eyes. But I quickly bit them away and shook my head as if nothing had happened.

I called for my driver, and instantly he appeared. I got in the car, and shut the door very hard.

EPOV

She had taken my comment seriously. Very seriously. Although what she said was rude, I could've dealt with the situation better. But, oh well, if she had taken my comment so offensively to her heart, then she was welcome to go. When she had stood up and left to go, part of me had wanted to go to her, take her in my arms, and say sorry. But, I decided to ignore that and sulk about it later. And, here I was, sulking about it. Maybe I'd go to her and apologize. Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I'd tell Alice to apologize for me. Or, maybe I'd do nothing about it. I was never good with girls anyway.

**Sorry if I keep on switching back to the EPOV and BPOV's. it's just that I **

**just want you guys to know the side of each person's thoughts.**


	3. Apologize

**Heyy Guys, Sorry after updating after suchh a long time, I was very busy and I **

**had no time on my hands. But, I promise I'll update sooner this time, and **

**hopefully I'll get more reviews. More than 2, I hope. xD **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Apologize **

BPOV

"Bella! Focus, where is your mind today?" Stevie asked. In between shots, I kept on gazing and thinking about Edward. It had been a week since the coffee incident, and at work, Alice didn't say anything, and I had no way of reaching him whatsoever. I was really hoping that he'd call me, or at least attempt of asking Alice, no matter how embarrassing that might be. I didn't know why, but I had never been this anxious over a guy before. Sure, sexy guys had made me get crazy and happy, but this feeling was new. "Bella! Bella! There you go again!" Stevie said, for the millionth time that day. But, seriously, why hadn't he apologized. Why, oh why, hadn't he stopped me and told me he was sorry? Who couldn't resist me, Bella Swan??

"Okay, that's it, Bella. I think you need a break. You're exhausted and you seriously need some sleep. I'll give you today off." He said, not impressed.

"Th-Thank you." I packed my bags and took off with Alice. I could tell she was confused. Once in the car, she shook me, worry in her eyes.

"What happened, Bella?"

I couldn't help it, I started crying. I was craving Edward's presence so much I was ready to apologize.

"Bella! Bella, you are scaring the crap out of me."

I was hesitant at first, but I was so desperate that I was willing to say it. I was asking her, no matter what she thought of me, no matter how much she teased me, and no matter how much Edward chuckled and smirked.

"Um, Alice, do you have… Edward's phone number?" I asked, flushing through embarrassment. This completely threw her off. I saw all the expressions changing in her face. From surprise to wonder, from wonder to understanding, and then from that to grinning devilishly.

"Oooh, so that's why you've been so restless, exhausted and flushed? Because you miss my brother? Ohhh, I told you you're falling for him…" And then she started humming in that way I hated and started jumping in her seat. The driver chuckled.

"Alice, stop it! I'll tell you everything when we get home." I said, eyeing Dave venomously.

* * *

Once home, I told her everything, not missing one detail. How I had been rude to Edward, and how he'd been rude to me, too. How I thought he'd call and apologize, and how he didn't. All of it. Finally, she gave me Edward's cell phone number and left me alone. Of course, if alone was one wall away from you cupping her hand over her ear and trying to listen to every word I'd said, then yeah, sure, I was alone. I knew Alice, and that was probably what she was doing right now.

I dialed his number, anyway. On the second ring, he picked up, his deep voice echoing through the phone.

"Hello?" he answered. For some strange reason, my voice completely shut out.

"Hellooo? If you're not going to talk, why do you phone in the first place? Stupid kids---" he was about to hang up when my voice came through.

"NO, wait, Edw---" and then I paused, blushing, even though he couldn't see me. Stupid me. It took a moment for him to register my voice, but then finally I heard his chuckle.

"So you asked my sister for my number, huh?" he said darkly. I blushed even more.

"Um, yeah." Was all I said, "Listen, can we, um, meet up?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute, but then he answered. "Yeah, sure. Same coffee place?"

I smiled. "Yup." Even though it was going to be very awkward and I wasn't even there yet, I got sweaty, and for once, my palms started to sweat, which hadn't happened since I was with Rick.

**OMG, now you're probably wondering, who is this Rick?? :P **

**Well, you'll see later on in the story. : ]**

EPOV 

I knew girls could be desperate, but a girl so desperate she would ask my sister for my phone? I liked it. And I loved the fact that she was craving me so much, that she was the one ready to apologize. I quickly gathered my stuff from my office and headed out the door and into my car. Believe it or not, I was actually thinking of calling Alice for her phone number. But, as it turned out, Bella had read my mind and done the same thing.

She was already there, waiting for me. Damn, she was looking even more sexier than I had last seen her. She was wearing a white miniskirt, and a black tank top. Way to stand out. Her long wavy hair was open, messy. Her big round sunglasses made her glossed lips stand out even more. I wish I could kiss her right then and there, but of course, I knew better than that. She saw me, pulled her glasses back to her hair, and waved and smiled at me. I smiled back. I slowly walked my way up to her, and, she totally caught me off guard and hugged me. The hug was actually nice, and I hugged her back. We ended up hugging five minutes, and she was clinging to me. I had to tear apart from her because people had started staring, even though I didn't want to.

"Uhm, sorry…" she said, blushing.

I smiled. "It's okay." I said. So we sat down on the same table and ordered the same thing as last time.

There was an awkward silence in the air, it was very quiet, when Bella cleared her throat. "Um, Edward, I just wanted to say that I am very sorry. I shouldn't have insulted you like that."

I grinned. For some strange reason, I had thought this was very sweet of her. I had this craving to take her in my arms and kiss her silly.

"It's okay. And sorry if I was a little harsh to you. I should've just been a man and apologized right after you got up."

She smiled a heart-stopping smile. "No problem. Now, what do you say we ditch this place and have some _real_ fun?" she asked. I laughed. Now _that_ was the movie-star Bella I was talking about.

**How'd yaah like it? Good? Bad? Pleeaase Review and tell me, I'm craving **

**reviews just like how Edward craves Bella. They really do make my day! :)**

**- miss-prag **


	4. Almost Perfect

**Hey guys! Sorry I've updated after, like centuries. :) **

**Read and review, **

**Enjoy! :D **

**-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 4 – Almost Perfect **

BPOV

I really couldn't wait until I met Edward tonight. He was taking me out, and I was in a chaotic mess. After one whole month of not seeing him, tonight was the night. Even coffee wasn't able to keep me up. I'd worked day and night for this stupid movie of Stevie's, and it had better been worth it when it comes out, for the days I could've been with Edward instead of here. My cell buzzed. The text was probably Ryan, wanting to hook up, as usual. But I, for once, was tired of these celebrities just wanting to have sex. Wasn't there something more than sex, not just that horny feeling? Guess not. People were stupid these days. I checked the text, surprised that it was Edward.

CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT. :)

I smiled. I texted back,

YOU'LL LOVE WHAT YOU SEE. 3

He texted me back, saying he hoped so, and I smiled to myself.

"You're definitely falling for my brother."

I jumped, slipping out of my entrance. Alice was over my shoulder, reading the text. I quickly put it back in my pocket.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, blushing. I normally didn't blush at all, but Edward was a different case. Ever since we'd started hanging out since last month, I couldn't get him out of my head. We hadn't even made out, and my heart sped up each time I saw him.

"Oh, yes you do." Alice smiled.

"Okay, maybe I like him… more than a friend, but I am NOT falling for him, I repeat NOT." Okay, so maybe I was, but I definitely wasn't admitting it. Yet.

"Right." She grinned, like she could see right through me.

I frowned. "Whatever. I'm going to get ready for tonight."

"Alright. Have fun." She winked.

I rolled my eyes at her. She could be such an immature kid sometimes.

"No, seriously. You can't leave right now. Stevie wants to make a poster for the movie so he wants you and Ryan to pose for it."

I grumbled. "How long will it take?" I didn't want to be for my and Edward's first date. Since this was Switzerland, I was even more thrilled for it.

"Not long compared to shooting hours. One hour, two at the most."

I sighed. _Fuck this, _I thought. But then gave in.

"Alright. But this movie better hit the Oscars for the time its killing."

* * *  
I'd made the worst mistake of my life. Thinking that I could handle this, I'd told Alice not to bring me security, not even a ride from Dave. Being foolish, I came by the bus, praying that no one recognized me, and no one did. I got out of the bus onto some random stop. Edward had told me the address, but I forgot to note it down. The only thing I remembered that seemed significant was "you'll see a big blue circle with an orange crown".

I looked for the circle, the sign, but didn't see it. And here I was, in the streets, dressed in a red spaghetti strap Gucci dress, with matching pumps. I curled my hair, and I had to say I looked nice. I stuck to light makeup; today was a pretty humid day. I smiled to myself. Everything was perfect, this magical night, the guy who I was spending it with. Nothing could ruin this.

"Hey there sexy." I turned around, pretty sure that voice wasn't Edward's, and it wasn't. It was a man, actually a wealthy man. He was eyeing me like I was an animal he was about to hunt.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, if you're here for an autograph, now is not the time because-"

"I know who you are, but I'm not here for that."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, well. What is it, then?"

"Come with me. I have something very important to discuss with you."

Before I even had time to think about what was happening, he took my hand and led me to a place, a very dark, narrow lane. I had a feeling this wasn't the date I planned tonight. I wasn't safe here, I realized. He came closer, taking his index finger and lifting my strap off to the side.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked, slapping his hand away and backing a few steps. He started coming closer.

"Now, if you don't struggle, then it'll be easier to get it over with. And, please don't act like you're a virgin or anything, rather, I think it'll be fun for you." He smiled devilishly.

"You asshole!" I tried to kick him in the nuts, but he dodged and grabbed hold of my wrists and spun me around. One hand around my wrist, he went up my dress and pulled my panties down. Red, matching. I flushed with embarrassment. I'd had to wear a thong, these days of all days.

"Stop, please just stop it!" I shrieked. I finally realized that he was going to continue, so I screamed for help.

"Help! Someone please help me!"

And then, right on cue, he came in. Thank god.

"Leave her the fuck alone." He said. Edward.

The guy laughed. Laughed and laughed. His laughing was stopped when Edward pinned him to the ground and punched him. The guy was about to kick back but he dodged the kick and smashed him in the stomach. Hard, really hard. Blood started coming from his mouth. Edward hurt and punched and fisted and did every other fighting strategy you could sum up.

"Edward!" He was focused on hitting him.

"Edward, that's enough!" I screamed, horror crashing through me. He finally looked sideways, leaving the guy alone, unconscious. The first thing he noticed was my underwear, right below my feet. I blushed, too embarrassed to place it back where it belonged.

He did it for me. He took hold of it, and shoved it back up my dress, not looking. He did each movement so slowly, like I'd break if he even moved an inch.

"Um, thanks." I said, my eyes on the ground.

"No problem. Now, do you still want to go for that date?"

Still with my eyes at the ground, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. My mood and appetite is gone. I just want to go home."

He smiled. "Alright, I'll drop you off."

As much I loved that idea, I was too ashamed. He'd seen my panties. Touched… them.

"No, really, it's okay. Dave can pick me up and-"

"I'M dropping you off, and that's settled." Alright there. Shunned.

"Okay, Edward."

All throughout the car ride, I didn't have the audacity to look him in the eye. It had started raining, which made it even worse for me.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bella. What that excuse of a man did to you was horrible, but what you went through was worse. It's just me who saw it. And, trust me, I won't tell anyone what I saw." He winked.

I laughed. "Deal."

We'd reached the hotel I was staying in, but I didn't feel like going now.

"Alright, I'll… see you later." He said, putting his hands through his messy bronze hair.

"Yeah, definitely."

"And, um… Bella?"

"You look beautiful."

I smiled. He smiled. We both smiled together.

"Thank you, Edward. So do you."

He laughed. I got out of the car, running my way toward the hotel. I went up the elevator, finally at my room. I opened it, and finally stumbled on the bed. I didn't feel like changing, just wanted sleep. I thought of all the things that happened today, how it was supposed to be perfect with the date, and the magical night. It was almost perfect… almost. Oh, well. I guess I'd just have to spend more time with Edward to make it perfect.


End file.
